


Silent Knight

by killing_kurare



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa wishes Brienne to be more talkative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Knight

**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- Drabbletag5: quiet  
  
  
  
  
Sansa and Brienne were travelling a fortnight now, trying to reach Winterfell. It was a long journey, they had to be careful and took many detours as to avoid trouble. But Sansa trusted Brienne. She had seen with her own eyes what the warrior was capable of.  
  
The only thing that still intimidated the redhead was the silence that surrounded Brienne. When she talked to Sansa it was always about necessary stuff, like setting up their little camp, starting a fire or going out to hunt some food. Apart from that the tall woman barely talked, and Sansa so wished for them to be friends. She admired Brienne and wanted to get to know more of her.   
  
“Can I ask you something?” Sansa dared to ask one evening.   
“Of course,” Brienne answered, but Sansa noticed how she shifted her weight uncomfortably.   
“Why are you always so quiet?”  
Brienne looked at her, clearing her throat. “Am I?”  
Sansa nodded. “Don’t you want to talk to me?”  
Brienne averted her eyes. “I- wouldn’t know what to tell Milady.”  
Sansa smiled, her eyes starting to shine. “I would like to hear some stories. About your life, the fights you fought … I’m sure it is really exciting.”  
And Sansa’s face lightens up when she gains the first true smile of Brienne, laughing softly when she notices a little blush even. “A-Alright, if you like …”  
“I’d love to,” Sansa reassures and leans forward to listen to the first of many stories to follow.


End file.
